The First Time I Laid With You
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: I remember everything about her. From the first time I saw her beautiful face, to the first time our lips met, to the first time we lay together. Heya


**Disclaimer: don't own anything, never will, you know the rest…**

**A/N I just wanted to write some Heya, so here you have it. This my second Heya :D**

I remember the first time I saw her face.

It was nothing like I had ever felt before. It was like an angel had literally fallen from heaven and was thrown into my life, my new best friend.

She was introduced to me on her first day as 'my new bestie', like it was fate. She had been so nervous looking, and my heart melted at the cute, shy look on her face, her blue eyes filled with nerves, yet so much light.

I couldn't wait to wipe her eyes clean of any negative emotion, and let the true light shine through.

I remember the first time I saw her dance.

I was late for work, after sleeping through my alarm, and speeding to the tin shed with my hair in a ponytail and wearing my grey sweats.

I ran into the shed and was frozen in place by the beauty in front of me. Heather was dancing in the middle of the floor, music blaring through the speakers on the opposite side of the room. We were very much alone in the room, for reasons I didn't know, but I didn't care. I was mesmerized.

She twisted and turned her body with such grace, it was simply unnatural. I could barely breathe, never mind speak. Heather's eyebrows were creased in concentration, her eyes closed and a smile gracing her thin lips as she danced and leaped through the air.

She wore a plain white tank top and sweats, but she had never looked so perfect. A sheen of sweat glittered across her pale skin and her hair whipped around her face.

I remember her freezing her movement when she saw me in the mirror, turning around shyly to smile at me, her flushed face alight with joy, her eyes shining.

I had grinned back.

I remember the first time I dreamed of her.

I had just gotten back from the set, and it was late. I loved being there with everything, but it could be exhausting.

I threw my keys onto the kitchen table and began to walk slowly towards my bed room. My eyes were drooping, but I had a horrible, nagging feeling that I could take some time to fall asleep.

I blindly stripped off my clothes and crawled under the covers, cuddling my pillow in a vain attempt to shut off my mind, but to no avail.

Minutes later I opened my eyes with a distinct huff. It was late, very late, and I was tired, but my brain wouldn't shut up.

I sighed and rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling.

Today had been a long day. It was my first 'brittana' scene with Heather, and I was so excited by the notion. Slightly surprising me, so had she.

She had arrived on set early, full of light and excitement, nearly blinding me. I couldn't understand how others could watch her with sunglasses for Christ's sake!

She was so beautiful. I mean, I had noticed before, countless times in fact, but not as I did in that moment. Her cute little blonde bangs hung just over her bright eyes, making her look to adorable for my heart to take. It literally hurt to look at her.

We were directed to lie out on the bed, and I was to kiss her neck while she spoke. I remember suddenly being attacked by nerves, stronger than I would have ever imagined.

She had been completely professional while we did so, her eyes showing nothing but her normal sunny way of going about life. I watched her carefully, trying to imitate the feeling, failing miserably.

She smiled up at me, only a small smile, but conveying everything; trust, love, humour at this situation.

I grinned back and leaned down to her neck.

Instantly I was hit with her perfume. It was like a punch in the face. I was high from it in seconds.

But then my lips met her skin and I was gone. I honestly didn't care about the scene at that moment, I mean, who would if you had someone this beautiful under you? Could you? Because I severely doubt it.

And so we messed up the scene because I forgot my lines. And we repeated it, several times until finally, after Heather hit the script under her shoulder, we did it right.

I didn't know if she noticed me noticing, but I saw her lose it for a split second on that scene. For the one second, her body stiffened under mine, and her face went blank. I smiled knowingly, but quickly slid back into my character, waiting for her to say her line.

I smiled as I thought back, now lying in my bed, wide awake and bored. I was suddenly bombed with images of Heather. Photo-shoots, videos, pictures and simple the time we spent together which is nearly all the time.

I was quickly overwhelmed and confused. Sure, Heather was hot, and cute, and sweet, and perfect, and-

I cut myself off. But I didn't feel like 'that' about her, right? I was straight. Sure, maybe I would be open to it, but with _Heather_?

I gulped and closed my eyes, willing the images away, begging them to let me sleep. But they didn't listen, instead becoming a lot less… PG.

I knew my breathing was picking up, and that that wasn't good in any way, but I couldn't help it. Damn this control she has over me. Damn it to hell!

I'd like to let you think I simply fell asleep after that, and had a sweet little dream about us on set or whatever, but you and I both know that this would be a lie.

I'm a grown woman. No grown woman can sleep after _those_ thoughts. It's just not possible.

And so I did what I needed to do and wore myself out, eventually falling into a light sleep, my hand still between my legs.

My dream followed the same pattern, and I won't get into it. I'm not telling you what can happen inside my head. That was the night I realised that there was something deep inside me that didn't think of Heather as just a friend, which hungered for her in ways you can't imagine.

I remember the first time my lips met hers.

It was late, and we were drunk. Not me, but Heather mostly. She was completely intoxicated, stumbling and falling, only staying upright thanks to my supporting arms. She was laughing, for no real reason, but it was contagious, and in my slightly drowsy state, I laughed along.

We fell in the front door of her apartment, after struggling for quite some time with the keys, and tripped into her bedroom. Heather simply fell onto the bed, her eyes suddenly heavy and her body limp.

I had rolled my eyes at her drunken state and set to work trying to get her boots off. Heather giggled away to herself, apparently awake now, and made it her mission to make my job harder, her light blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Your sooooo pret- pretty Nay," she slurred, breaking into laugher every few words. I smiled at her, her laughter infectious, and grinned in success as I ridded her of her shoes, trying to hide my slight blush at the compliment.

"Nayaaaaa…." She had whined. "I don't wanna go to bed; I wanna stay up and do something!"

I had rolled my dark eyes at her and tried to pull her shirt over her head, but she was being awkward and folding her arms over her chest, ultimately stopping me. I huffed and raised my eyebrows at her pout. I remember my thoughts as I stared at that adorable face, so cute and innocent and perfect… and I'm losing my train of thought.

I stared at her, my own arms folded as we engaged in a staring match. I would win; I knew it before she even started. She burst into laughter and brought her hands down. I smiled in thanks, trying not to talk to her; if I did she would never go to sleep.

I threw her shirt in the general direction of the laundry hamper and knelt on the floor to try and get her jeans off, a hopeless case before I even started.

Heather smiled as I fell to my knees. "Naya," she drew out my name slowly and quite seductively for her drunken state. "Are you trying to take advantage of me?"

My eyes bugged out of my head in shock and my head whipped up to stare at her. She was grinned down at me, her eyes dark and her teeth bright against the dark room. I swallowed slowly, my eyes searching hers.

Heather had raised an eyebrow, her smile slowly becoming flirty, more so by the second. I didn't speak, to tell the truth I was kind of scared to. This situation could only go two ways, and either way, she was going to be mad at me in the morning.

"Hemo?" I questioned, watching her eyes roam over me slowly. They snapped up to my face quickly at my words, but lingered lower than my eyes. I was frozen. I couldn't move to stop it, I couldn't speak. I didn't even want to right that that moment.

Quick as lightning, with a grace only a professional dancer could perform while intoxicated, Heather was beside me, her breath hitting my lips, her body leaning on mine. Her eyes were suddenly sober, and staring into mine with unstoppable force.

I stopped breathing a second before her lips met mine. So soft, so warm, my mind faltered and slowed to a halt, stopping all thoughts and worries, everything instead focusing on the unimaginable feeling of her lips on mine.

I could taste the alcohol on her breath, and it made me want to pull away, but she came after me. As I leaned away, she followed with force, almost knocking me to the floor in her haste. I gasped as the breath was knocked out of me, but she wasn't finished.

Giving me time to catch my breath, Heather moved to my neck, licking and sucking my sensitive skin, her sharp teeth nipping almost painfully, but I didn't care. I let go, and moaned, embarrassingly load.

I heard her chuckle and blushed crimson, before forgetting everything as she kissed me once again. She parted my lips eagerly with her tongue, darting inside quickly and urging me to recuperate.

By now, I was too far gone to stop. My mind was malfunctioning, and all I cared about was this moment in time, not the future, where I would have to face a confused and very hung-over Heather, not the past, where I was her best friend and nothing more. I didn't even care about the present, where her boyfriend was situated. All I wanted was the now.

My tongue battle with hers for dominance, her mouth hot and intoxicating. I was drunk off of her, and nothing else.

But she broke the kiss with a yawn, and I smiled up at her. She was so cute, even if she did ruin the moment. "Come on, Hemo," I said slowly, enticing another yawn from the sleepy blonde. "Let's go to bed."

She remembered nothing of that night.

I remember the first time I lay with her.

I was sitting on my couch, reading a book while I waited for her to come over. She had called beforehand, her voice void of emotion, which was usually a bad thing. This was why I was having trouble reading.

I was worried about what could have happened, and that was anything with Heather. Literally anything.

I set down the book and took off my glasses, slowly as to waste as much time as I could. I really wanted her here, she could have done something bad and what if she needed help?

I was quickly winding myself up, and I knew it. I took deep, calming breaths to try and relax myself, taking away whatever bad thing my mind could jump to. I always did that when it concerned Heather, always being too protective and worried over her. But I never showed it, I was too careful for that. Now, it's the other way around of course, and she shows it all right, but let's not get into that.

I was jerked from my thoughts as I heard a key in the door, turning quickly and opening the entrance. I turned my head to look at her but was shocked by the thunderous wave that attacked my door, instead of my cheerful friend.

Heather stormed into my living room, slamming the door behind her with great force. I swallowed and slowly tried to catch her eyes, slightly worried, but mostly curious. Not much could get Heather mad, so something must have happened.

Heather's head whipped around, searching for me, and quickly came to rest on my body. Her gaze softened slightly before she resumed her storm and walked over to me, her strides long and brisk. In seconds she was beside me, suddenly frozen.

"Hi Hemo," I said slowly, waiting for her to say something, a greeting at least.

Heather looked at my face, as if in confusion, before shaking her head and blinking, a smile finally creeping onto her face. I let myself breathe, but I was too early in my prediction of the passing storm.

She sat down beside me, almost too close and stared at me. Like, just _stared_ at me. I was nervous under her eyes, it was slowly making me self-conscious, but her eyes never wavered, like she was trying to remember something from deep in her past.

"Heather?" I asked, trying to bring her back to the real world. She shook her head, blatantly telling me to shut up without actually speaking. I followed the order and sat before her, waiting for words to spill from her thin, pink lips.

It was very quick, almost like lightning. So unexpected. Suddenly there, and startling you down to your very soul, leaving you with shivers and wide eyes.

Heather darted forwards, her whole body pressed against mine, her heart beating erratically through her shirt. Her lips met mine in a frenzy, rough, yet so gentle, it took my breath away. I gasped into the kiss and Heather leaned back slightly, only the tiniest bit, to give me a chance to break the kiss.

But I didn't. II collected my bearings and leaned forwards, massaging my fuller lips against hers, as she smiled a small smile. She slowly took control and without breaking the kiss once, slowly leaned me back, so I lay on the couch, her nearly on top of me.

I whimpered as I broke for air, and Heather kissed down my face to my neck, as she had the first night we kissed and I gasped for air as my lungs burned.

Heather was everywhere, and I couldn't take it on. She took my breath away with every tiny move she made, her perfection too much for any one person to handle. Those who think otherwise have never witnessed the sheer… everything of Heather Morris.

I ducked my head to capture her lips once again, craving her taste. I opened my mouth to let her in and she gasped, licking my lips before darting inside. Our tongues battled for dominance, our hands roaming, our breaths load and irregular.

Suddenly, something occurred to me. "Heather," I gasped out, trying to stop her in her frenzied attack. If anything, I only spurred her on. She bit down on my neck, licking over the light red marks in my skin to sooth the pain quickly, her hand wandering lower than was friendly.

"Hemo!" I said, more forceful this time. She glanced up at me, her eyes meting mine in a haze of confusion and hurt.

"Naya? She asked, the disappointment obvious in her timid voice. My heart fell apart in that moment, and was crushed into tiny pieces by her sad eyes. I smiled up at her, to tell her it was okay. She grinned back, but it was weak.

"Heather," I said slowly, wondering how to say this without it sounded bad. "What happened? Why did you come over?"

Heather's eyes dropped to her lap, but in less than a second, they were back on my face, a small fire burning in them.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she said, her voice slightly sad, slightly nervous. "I always watch you on set, how you move, what you do," she smiled to herself while I watched, emotionless on the outside, when inside my heart was exploding while my stomach danced.

"And I…" she trailed off, but kicked herself back to gear, her eyes meeting mine. "You can't go around _teasing_ everyone like that!" she spat the words, as if she was mad, but I knew otherwise. She was frustrated. And I loved it.

Heather met my eyes. "Ever since we first met, I always felt this… this _need _to be near you, to be beside you constantly," I bit my lip to hold in my gasp, to hold in my confession, that I was the same, that I craved her more than she ever knew, but I let her continue, because I knew she wasn't finished yet.

"And today, I just couldn't take any more of this, this want that won't leave me alone. When you're on the other side of the room, I want to be there. When I'm not in your trailer, I have to fight not to go. You have no idea what I've done to stop myself."

I held her gaze, her eyes nervous as she watched me again. I looked at her, like really _looked_ at her. She lips were slightly swollen from our kisses, and her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears of fear. Was she really that scared that I would leave her?

She spoke again. "Please say something,"

I breathed in slowly. "Heather," I nearly laughed, "Did you never notice me staring?" confusion passed through her baby blue eyes and I continued.

"You think that you're the only one that has waited for this? Heather, I spent hours in my trailer crying because I couldn't have you, because you had Taylor. I thought I didn't have a chance in hell with you, all I had was fantasy."

I was suddenly crushed into the couch as Heather hugged me, nearly tackling me to the cushions. I let out a laugh as the blonde buried her head in my collar, nuzzling me while her arms squeezed around me, nearly tight enough to hurt. But I didn't care. I didn't even register that this was happening. I kinda thought I was dreaming.

But Heather's strong arms wrapped around me proved different. I grinned and held her to my chest, closing my eyes as I let this feeling sink in. Heather feels the same way… I couldn't even think it without smiling like a madwoman.

Heather kissed my neck, sighing quietly to herself, relaxing into me as she did so. I grinned, my eyes still closed, and took a deep breath to try and relax my rapid heart.

Slowly, Heather moved her head, so she could look at my face. I opened my eyes and let them focus on her smiling face, taking in the glowing angel in my arms.

Heather smirked. "So… where were we?"

We made love that night. It was slow and unrushed, full of loving kisses and heaving breaths. I woke the next morning next to her, her eyes already open and watching me as I had slept. I knew in that very moment, that this was real, that she wasn't drunk this time, that she remembered everything, and that she loved me.

**A/N so what do you think? I'm still getting used to Heya, but I love writing it :D Please review!**


End file.
